Water Fantasy
by EVA Kiss
Summary: She Was To Be Kept Away From Water, Mahiru, He Was A Lunar Race Spy Assigned To Guard Her, Mitsuru, They Were Keeping Something From Her, The Elder... When Mahiru Was To Drink Water, She Was To Be Blind-Folded, When She Were To Swim, She Was To Be Guided
1. Default Chapter

**Water Fantasy

* * *

**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama

* * *

_

**Author Notes** Okay This Is My Second Fanfic Ever! My First One Was 'Kiss Of An Unloved Girl', I Sure Hoped Everyone Liked That One, Cuz The Series Is Still Going! But I'd Thought I'd Be Fun To Write Another MahiruxMitsuru Story!

* * *

**Disclaimer** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida

* * *

_

**Ch. 1 The Fate**

"Princess Mahiru, Princess Mahiru!".."ARGHH! I GIVE UP! I QUIT!" The Guarder Left

"HA---HA---HAH" Mahiru Laughed Emmencingly..

"P-Princess Mahiru..!" The Elder Said Looking Unsatified At What Just Happened..

"Heh ehehehh-- Sorry Elder, But I Don't Like Them." Mahiru Said Innocently

The Elder Sighed.. "You'll Have A New Guarder Tommorrow.."

"B--B-But Elder! Why Do I Have To Be Away From The Water! I've Never Seen How It Looked Like My Whole 16 Years Of Life!"

"I'm Sorry But There Are Somethings I Can Say And Somethings I Cannot.." The Elder Went To The Royal Towers...

The Elder Left Mahiru Standing There All Alone.., Mahiru Looked Up The Ceiling Slowly And Said "The Eternal Midnight..----"

"----...That Escaped The Heart And Thy.. The Fullfilled Contract.." Minister Nozomu Said Finishing What Mahiru Was Saying. He Smiled And Left..

**The Next Day**

Mahiru Was Sitting In The Royal Queen's Chair With Her Head Tilted Resting On Her Hand.. With Her Eyes Nearly Open..

The Royal Room Doors Open And There Entered A Boy About Mahiru's Age, With Aqua Green Hair, Beautiful Ruby Red-Like Eyes..

Mahiru Looked Up At Him Seemingly To Have An Interest In Him..

The Elder Explained "Princess Mahiru He Will Be Your New Guarder.. Please--- Introduce Yourself Young Boy.."

The Guy Looked As If He Didn't Care And Said "My Name Is Mitsuru, I Am Your New Guarder"

"Mitsuru Will Be In The Empty Room Next To Yours Princess Mahiru.." Elder Said, "Princess Mahiru, Please Show Him To His New Room."

Mahiru Jumped Out Of Her Chair Happily And Said "Alright Elder! Heehee Lets Go Mitsuru!" Mahiru Held Onto Mitsuru's Hand And Ran Away To The Chambers, The Long White Wide Stairs Awaited Them.

"H-h-hey! Would You Let Go Of My Hand! I KNOW HOW TO WALK Y' KNOW!" Exclaimed Mitsuru

"Heekee Kee Heehee" She Looked At Mitsuru And Almost Like Her Face Expression Was Saying 'Too Bad! Heehee'.

"Oookay! We're Here!" Said Happily Mahiru

Mitsuru Just Stared.. "I-I-I-I-Is _THIS _Your Room!"

"Yesh! Well I Thought If I Have A New Guarder Why Don't They Share A Bedroom With Me? Heehee Theres Plenty Of Space For Over 6 People Anyways" Mahiru Said Excitingly

"HEY! NO WAY AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU!"

"Yes You Are"

"NOO!"

"YES!"

"I SAID NO YOU---" Mitsuru Was Cut Off By The Elder "What Is Wrong, Mahiru Isn't He Suppose To Be In The Room Next To Yours?"

"Well Elder Since This Room Is SO Big Why Don't We Share A Room?" Mahiru Said Willingly

The Elder Said "Mahiru, There Are Plenty Of Rooms Over One Thousand Rooms In This Castle"

"ELDER! Father & Mother Said That I Rule This Kingdom, THE PRINCESS!"

"Princess Mahiru Your Father And Mother Left Me In Charge Of You When They Passed Away Until You Could---"

"EHEM! Elder I'm The Real Royalty Here! I WAAAAANNA! Lemme Share A Room With Mitsuru!", "PUH-LEEEEZ?" Mahiru Said

"Well.. I---" Mahiru Cut What Elder Was Saying And Said "OKAY! Its Decided Buh-Bye Elder!" Mahiru Slammed The Room Door Close.

It Was Now 10:00 P.M.

"Maaaan.. This Kimono Dress Is Kinda A Pain Sometimes.." Mahiru Slipped Her Long Kimono Dress Down And Continued Slipping Down The Layers Of Her Kimono Dress..

"WAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Mitsuru Screamed Blushing

"Oh Please.., You Are Way Better Than The Other Guards, THEY ARE PERVS! They Try And Sneak Into My Room, Sheesh, They Are Pains, At Least You Respect My Personal Space. Aaahh.. Whatever.."

Mitsuru Still Blushing Closed His Eyes Trying Not To Open Them.

Mahiru Changed Into A Dark Dark Blue Short Kimono, About Shorter Than Knee-Length. There Were Light Pink Cherry Blossom Patterns On It, Mahiru Brushed Her Hair.

"Muuuch Better, How Do You Think Mitsuru? I Made It Myself!" Mahiru Said Happily

Mitsuru Slowly Opened His Eyes, Wow He Said In His Mind..

"Heehee Well Lez Go Adventuring! WOO! Our Schedule Is Midnight!"

Mitsuru Questioning In His Mind Saying "What?"

"Today Is The Day When I Finally Find Out What They've Been Hiding From Me! I Finally Get To See What Water Looks Like!" Mahiru Said Grinning

"I'm Not Suppose To Let You Be Near Water.."

Mahiru Went Over To Mitsuru And Lowered Her Mouth To Mitsuru's Ear And Whispered "I--Think--I'm--In--Love--With--You, Heehee hee" Mahiru Winked And Layed Her Head On Mitsuru's Chest, Held His Neck With Her Arms, He Was Sitting On The Bed, Mahiru Fell Asleep..

**Midnight**

"Okay Midnight! Off To The Village's Lake!" Mahiru Said And Mitsuru Nodded Once.

They Were Near To The Pond When.. Ninjas Attacked!-(Wait.. Replay.. What Are Ninjas Doing In Japanese Midieval-like Times? Hm.. OH WELL! LOL!) "WATCH OUT!" Mitsuru Pushed Mahiru Away, The Knive Missed Mitsuru Thankfully It Didn't Hit Him

"Hmm.. What Do We Have Here?" A Guy Shorter Than Mitsuru With Long Dark Green Hair Appeared, But His Face Was Covered With A Black Mask..

One Of Them Uncovered Their Mask "Princess Mahiru!" It Was Minister Nozomu

"NOZOMU! Omigawd! What Are You Doing Here?" Mahiru Said Wondering

"Well I Can Explain All This.., Well Misoka I Guess.. We Have To Tell The Princess" Nozomu Said Then The Short Guy Wth Long Dark Green Hair Uncovered His Mask.

The Other Two Last People Uncovered Their Maskes Too, They Introduced Themselves, The Older Looking Guy Greeted Mahiru "Princess Mahiru I Am Oboro.",

The Person With Piercings All Over With The Friendly Face Said "Helloo! I'm Akira!"

"Hello!" Mahiru Said As If She Knew Them For A Long Time

Someone Patted Mahiru's Shoulder, "Hai? Oh Um.. Mitsuru, OH! OH YEH! Oh Gawd! B-Bye Everyone I've Gotta Go To The Village Pond!"

"Oh Yes Princess, About The Water..." Misoka Said Extra Seriously..

"WHAT!" Mahiru Said Loudly And Confused..

Misoka Said "You Are The Water Visioner"

Those Words Echoed Throughout Mahiru's Mind.. 'You Are, Are.. Water... "

* * *

**Author's Little Corner**

_Well I Really Hoped You Like'd This One, Well Write Me A Review Which One Of My Fanfics Ya Liked Better "Water Illusion, Water Eternity" Or "Kiss Of An Unloved Girl"_

See You Later In Chapter 2!


	2. Whispers Of The Rose 1

**Water Fantasy

* * *

**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama

* * *

_

**Author Notes** Okay This Is My Second Fanfic Ever! My First One Was 'Kiss Of An Unloved Girl', I Sure Hoped Everyone Liked That One, Cuz The Series Is Still Going! But I'd Thought I'd Be Fun To Write Another MahiruxMitsuru Story! Oh Yeh And... Please Do Not Kill Me I Update Quick But Now I'm Grounded... H-Heh.. I Sneaking On... Heehee, If Ya Have Xanga Leave A Comment --->:XxEVAKissxX

* * *

**Disclaimer** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida

* * *

_

**Ch. 2 Whispers Of The Rose 1..**

Nozomu Corrected "Ehem... COUGH COUGH EHEM..., Fushigi Aquanian.."

The Other Ninja Followers Said Exclaimingly "OH I'M SO SORRY BOSS... When We Gave Him The Healing Grape Water... It Was... Grape Wine..."

"YOU WHAT!" Nozomu Said With An Extra Exclaimation Point

Mahiru Fell Flat On Her Face... Mitsuru Fell Into The Bushes... The Others Fell Flat On Their Faces Too...

They All Got Up, When Misoka Was Cured Of.. Err.. Drunkyness..

_What Was It I Ask? I Ask For What?_

"W-What Was That?" Mahiru Said Unwillingly

"What Was What Princess?" Nozomu Asked Dazed Out

"Oh Oh Well I Think It Was Nothing.." Mahiru Replied

"Alright Now Princess Off To The Pond!" Akira Squeaked

When They Reached The Village's Pond Mahiru Fell In.. Hearing.. Hearing Voices... She Saw An Image A Blurry Image, She Coudn't Make It Out Until She Swam Over... It Was A.. Demon? A Demon With A Girl... A Beautiful Woman In His Arms...

Time Later... Mahiru Found Herself Laying On The Grass Wet.. She Then Saw Mitsuru And The Others...

"OH PRINCESS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Nozomu Said Frightened

"Y-y-y-yes..."

* * *

**Authorz Little Corner**

_Sorry... Short Chapter... Um.. Very Short... Think Of This As A Sequel Saga...Yaay! ..um i think this one is better than my first fanfic... the chracters in crescent moons fit their own personalities pretty well... R&R Thankies_


End file.
